


The Very Last Breath

by Raised_from_perdition



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Angst, Brothers, Death, Sad Ending, Winchesters - Freeform, end of supernatural, reflections, slight destiel, tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:57:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raised_from_perdition/pseuds/Raised_from_perdition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always knew this was how it would end. Through everything he knew it would be him left alone, and he would be the last to go.</p>
<p>How I imagine Supernatural ending, based on the Tumblr post of their first words being their last</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Very Last Breath

Dean was used to dying; hell, it happened every other week. It was kind of in the job description. He was familiar with the throbbing pain of a stab wound, bleeding out slowly and on many occasion his lungs had struggled to keep him breathing. He didn’t even bother trying to stop the bleeding now, he knew he was done for.  
He thought there might have been a broken drain pipe digging into his back, broken off from the warehouse wall he now leaned against during the fight with Metatron’s angels. It had been Gadreel in the end, stabbed Sam, then him, and Cas being the stupid bastard he was tried to avenge them. Dean’s eyes flew to Gadeel’s vacant ones, his fugly ass wings etched onto the floor of the warehouse. Cas got him, at a price of course, and knowing that son of bitch was dead made dying easier.

  
Both of them lay either side of him, and Dean thought Sam might already be gone. He turned to Cas, who was bleeding profusely from his chest, the high pitched squeal of his grace bleeding out filling the air. He looked at Dean with those blue eyes, a knowing sadness within them. Dean’s lips twitched upward.

“No more brining us back” Dean said, to Cas, to God, to anyone who wanted to try to resurrect him, “I’m done”  
He felt Cas’s hand slip into his, and he squeezed it in response. With a gasp, Sam sprang upward, crying out in pain, hands flying to his wound.

“Son of a bitch” he cried, wincing, his dirty hair sticking to his forehead.

“Woah, easy there tiger” Dean said, placing a hand on his chest. Sam groaned and panted, trying to pressurise his wound, “No Sammy” Dean pulled hus hands away,

“Not anymore”

Sam’s eyes flew to his and Dean sadly smiled back at him, though it came out more like a grimace “We have to- have to kill Metatron” Sam struggled to say through gritted teeth.

Dean placed his hand on Sam’s cheek, “No, not our fight anymore” Sam looked at him, his eyes watering in what Dean thought was either pain, or sadness” Sam closed his eyes, teeth grinding together “Let go Sammy”

Sam looked ready to fight him, but he was too close to going, “Do I… have… to” he said through each ragged breath.  
“Close your eyes” Dean said, hand still on Sam’s cheek as a tear escaped, dripping onto Dean’s hand, He watched Sam try to battle him, and stay awake, but slowly his eyes fluttered shut, those too long eyelashes damp with tears as they tickled his cheek. It didn’t take long, he had already lost so much blood. His face relaxed, and his head lolled to Dean’s shoulder. Dean patted his cheek and lay his head back against the walls. The sound of Cas’s escaping grace grew louder and Dean turned his head to look at the angel.

“You alright Cas?”

Cas nodded slowly, and Dean could see his eyes staying closed at bit too long when he blinked, “It’s going to okay Dean” Cas said, his voice even deeper than normal. “You know why?”

Dean smiled, bemused, “Why?”

“Because I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition” Cas said, his voice gravelly.  
Dean put his head back and laughed, hearing Cas’s deep chuckle join him. Cas was still making him kaugh, even in death. He swelled with gratitude for the angel that had given up everything for him. He wanted to tell him how much he appreciated everything Cas had done, each separate sacrifice, but he didn’t have enough engery “Thanks Cas” was all he managed, and he leaned his head against Cas’s, his messy black hair tickling Dean’s forehead. He felt Cas take a deep shuddering breath, and Dean closed his eyes, a bright light beating against his lids. He didn’t open them, he knew what he’d see. Cas’s icy blue eyes, staring up, unblinking, his wings black and smokey on the floor. He didn’t want to see it so he stayed, eyes closed, leaning against Cas, and Sammy’s cold hand in his. Sammy was gone, Cas was gone and the world would go to shit. He didn’t think he could make it to Heaven either, with Metatron locking it off, and god knows where angels went where they died so Cas was fucked.

He always knew this was how it would end. Through everything he knew it would be him left alone, and he would be the last to go. He was always left behind, and everyone had told him over and over that he was scared of being alone. But the funny thing was, not now it was all done, and everyone he loved was dead or missing, he didn’t feel half as bad as he should, but he guessed that was because he would be joining them soon. He sounded like a friggin’ hippy but he was at peace. He kept his eyes tightly shut and waited, feeling the blood blooming on his shirt begin to pool on the floor.  
Dean had had a few last breaths. He had died more times than he could count, so he had had his last breath over and over again. But this one was different, if everything was to go how he wanted, this would be his last last breath, so he held it. He hung onto thoughts of Sam, and Cas. Dad, Mum, Kevin, Charlie, Jo, Ellen, Ben, Lisa, Garth, Bobby, Meg. Each picture of them floated in his subconscious, memories of them going around like a fucked up merry-go-round and he let each of them go in turn, sending a silent thankyou to each of them until all he had left was Sam.

It was always him and Sam against the world. Ganking the evil sons of bitches, and listening to shitty music in the Impala. He held onto the image of Sam, as he laughed at one of Dean’s corny puns, as he marvelled at something nerdy, as he smirked smugly when he found the exact right piece of lore they needed. He held onto his last breath for so long he thought he might die of suffocation instead of blood loss.

He released his last breath with his last words, "Night Sammy" he closed his eyes.  


End file.
